


Eastern Brunch

by DaveandKen_Archivist



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveandKen_Archivist/pseuds/DaveandKen_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky surprises Hutch, or it is the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eastern Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> by MMM.
> 
> Note from the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner), which experienced a drop in traffic to low levels following the opening of the official Starsky & Hutch archive. Still wanting to preserve the archive, Open Doors began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the archivist using the e-mail address on [ Dave and Ken's Diner collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/daveandkensdiner/profile).

 

  
Starsky lay awake. Watching the ceiling, thinking and listening to Hutch’s respirations. Deep, even. The clock stroke one o’clock, already midday.  
  
He turned his head looked at his partner. The sweet slightly pink colour on the blond man’s cheeks. The after glow of sex.  
  
Starsky’s eyes went from the torso to Hutch’s pelvis. His cock so innocent, so small after his great performance.  
  
Hutch fucked him thoroughly. Unless his gentleness, the crack between his buttocks felt a little bit sore. But he didn’t mind. He was Hutch’s lover, and he wanted to please him.  
  
Starsky slipped out of bed. Hutch stirred, a hand came through the air, feeling only an empty bed.  
“Where are you going”,  
  
“I take a shower, then I make a Brunch, it’s late”.  
  
“Why don’t we go together, saves water”.  
  
“Oh no Hutch, I know where we will end up”. Hutch chuckled, “I’m that bad heh”.  
“Yes you are pal”.  
  
“Starsk”, the name sounded seriously, “did I injured you”. He was out of bed in no time, grabbed his friend by the arm. “Starsk”. Their eyes penetrated, blue like oceans, filled with love for each other.  
  
“No big deal Hutch”.  
“I hate it, when I hurt you”, Hutch’s hands caressed the dark curls, he pulled his friend close.  
  
His tongue wetted Starsky’s lips, slipped into the willing mouth, in search for his tongue, for a taste, sucking. Fingers went in search for curls. First on the head, lowered to the breast and finally found the rice triangle around the genitals.  
  
In a strangled voice came Starsky’s protest.  
Hutch let go, cupped with both hands the round buttock.  
“Starsk I love your ass, but I love you more”. For a moment they explored each other softly, admiring their naked body’s.  
“One word and I won’t do it anymore”.  
  
“Hold it buddy, this almost still virgin will get used to it, and I gave you my word, don’t stop love me in the way we did.  
Now I take a shower first, you can put on the coffee”.  
***  
Starsky stood by the stove only wearing his shorts, he had looked forward to this Eastern Brunch for weeks. For once he was prepared to make a meal Hutch would never forget.  
He looked up the recipe for a healthy shake, all that weird stuff.  
Gosh I don’t know what this is anymore, seaweed or desiccated liver, yuk’.  
  
“Need any help boy”, suddenly without a sound Hutch stood behind him. Hands began to travel along his body, to the front. “Hutch”. One of his friends fingers got under the waistband, he felt how the rest of the hand ‘find the target.  
“Hutch please we do not eat sausages right now”.  
  
Hutch sucked on his male partners neck. Teasing with his friends balls, started to laugh when he felt the slightly movement of the penis when his finger came over the bare circumcised top. “I thought sausages are on the menu”.  
  
“No we gonna eat them for supper”. Starsky turned, stepped away from the overpowering love that Hutch could have on him.  
‘But not now Hutch, I didn’t went to that organic joint to buy your food for nothing’.  
  
“You’re serious”. Starsky nodded his head, “yes, got a surprise”. He opened the cupboard, with a big grin he showed the contents.  
  
“You didn’t, you were that brave to show your face in one of my favourite stores”.  
Hutch went over the food. He hardly dared to touch it, as if it could disappear.  
His much-loved boysenberry jam, goats milk, oatmeal, granola, a wheat germ pie, pineapple yoghurt and his vitamins.  
“Starsky I love you”, he gave him a big grin.  
  
“You know got a surprise for you too, I sneaked out of bed tonight, went to buy something for you”. He walk over to the fridge.  
  
“I bought you salami, even if it will kill you if you eat it for breakfast, so go easy on it, will you. On the other hand it’s maybe safer to stick to the rootbeer, the pizza, burritos and the avocado omelette with jalapeno peppers”.  
  
There was a burst of laughter, both shook their heads, “Me and thee Hutch, what a pair we are”.  
“The happiest gay couple Starsk”.  
  
“Let’s start cooking”.  
  
“Um, you promised me sausages for supper remember”. Hutch walked over to the clock, put it four hours forwards, then looked back at his astonished friend.  
“I only want a bite in some flesh Starsk, want to taste the sauce too, yours”.  
  
“I told you, you’re bad Hutchinson”, Starsky grabbed the hand, shoved his friend into the bedroom.  
“You’re on, afterwards we prepare us a great big Eastern Dinner”.  
  
END  
  


 


End file.
